List of Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Quotes
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty When the fairies are discussing what to do to avoid Maleficent's curse : Flora - Don't you see? A flower can't prick it's finger! : Johnny - Because flowers have leaves instead of fingers. Genius! : Flora - She'll be perfectly safe. : Benny - Yeah, until Maleficent sends her frost. : Flora - *laughs* Yes...*stops laughing and realized the flaw of her idea*...oh dear! : Leo - And we both know what happens when frost and flowers meet. : Flora - You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that. When everyone is preparing for Aurora's surprise party : Flora - What do you think of the dress? : Fauna - Well, it's...uh, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? : Flora - Oh, I improved it. : Benny - I can honestly say, Flora, your definition of improved is not the same as mine. : Dagnino - Ditto. : Xiro - What would the king think when he sees his only daughter for the first time and she's wearing...that? When everyone is returning to the castle : Johnny - Guys, I got this bad feeling, and for once it isn't Xiro's cooking. : Benny - Yeah, I think we should have waited until after sunset. Everyone sees Aurora lying on the floor unconscious from Maleficent's curse : Johnny - Oh my god! Did you see that? She's...she's...(faints) While the fairies are putting everyone to sleep : Leo - Let's face it. We failed. Heck, I don't even deserve to be a leader. : Benny - Says who? Look, Dagnino may have been a problem four years ago... : Dagnino - Hey! : Benny - ...and you're just little guy with a big heart, and I'm not exactly fairest in the land, but I know one thing's for sure: when the nine of us stick together-- : Johnny - We can do anything! : Xiro - And not Maleficent-- : Benny - or nobody will stop us! : Leo - You're right. We have a prophecy to fulfill, and I'm not gonna rest until Princess Aurora is awaken from the spell. When everyone exits the prison cell : (Diablo spots everyone and flies away squawking) : Benny - Oh crud! : Leo - Well, let's look on the bright side. At least things couldn't get any worse. : (Everyone heads for the stairs and see an army of goons running down toward us) : Leo - They got worse! THEY GOT WORSE!!! When Maleficent turns into a dragon : Benny, Leo and Johnny - (simultaneously) Oh crud!!! Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark When the rain starts to fall : Noah - It was a test of faith for all of us...even me. : Leo - Well, it looks like we passed with flying colors. : Johnny - We'd better get comfortable. we're in for a long cruise. : Benny - None of us will be comfortable with the four predators on board. : Simba - Benny's right. You can't turn your back on them. Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo When the stork presents Mrs. Jumbo with her new baby : Stork - Sign here, please. : Johnny - She's expecting a baby, not a postal package. When the other elephants are surprised to see Dumbo's big ears : Elephant #4 - Spells what? Oh ears! Oh these! (toys with Dumbo's ears) Aren't they funny? : Benny - (slaps away her trunk) Put a cork in it, pachyderm! When Rafiki suddenly appears, singing his signiature chanting Johnny - Hey, it's Rafiki! Oh I just love saying his name! Rafiki-rafiki-rafikiiii! Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King After everyone settles in their cave by the waterhole : Benny - (roars in pain) Ow! : Leo - (studders) Wha-what? What? B-Benny? What's wrong? : Benny - I got bit by a bed bug. : Timon - Ooh! Midnight snack! : Benny - Here. Hakuna Matata. When Mufasa is teaching Simba and Johnny about the Circle of Life : Simba - But dad, don't we eat the antelope? : Johnny - Not to mention zebra, wildebeest, warthog, waterbuffalo-- : Mufasa - Yes, my sons, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass...and the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life. During "I Just Can't Wait to be King" : Bruma - Hey, where did Timon go? : Leo - Uh...I think he went over to make friends. : Timon - (goes out side with a stick and looks up, seeing a chorus of animals) Oh perfect! We moved to the theater district. Get a load of these guys. : Benny - I don't know. It's rather catchy. : Timon - Knock it off! (swings the stick at an elephant's foot, causing the elephant and all the other animals to loose their balance and topple over) : Leo - Everyone back in the cave! : Benny - Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!!! During "Hakuna Matata" : Pumbaa - (belches) I'm starved! : Simba - I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra. : Timon - Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra. : Jonny - Any antelope? : Timon - Na-ah. : Simba - Hippo? : Timon - Nope. : Dagnino - So what are we supposed to eat around here? : Timon - (walks over to a log) Hey! This looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub. : (Pumbaa lifts the log with his tusks, revealing many insects. Timon picks on up) : Simba - Ew! What's that? : Timon - A grub. What's it look like? : Simba - (disgusted) Ew! Gross! : Leo - (covers his mouth) Ugh! There's no way I'm eating that. When everyone is laying underneath the stars Simba belches : Timon - Whoa! Nice one, Simba. : Simba - Thanks. Man, i'm stuffed. : Xiro - Yeah, same here. I couldn't eat another bite. : Pumbaa- Me too. I ate like a pig. : Johnny- Pumbaa, you are a pig. : Pumbaa Oh. Right : Everyone - *sighs* : Pumbaa - Timon? : Timon - Yeah? : Pumbaa - Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there? : Timon - Pumbaa, I don't wonder. I know. : Pumbaa - Oh. What are they? : Timon - They're fire flies. Fire flies that...eh, got stuck up in that big blueish-black thing. : Panthy - Say what now? : Pumbaa - Oh, gee. I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. : Leo - Pumbaa, with you around, everything's gas...and I know! After Mufasa's spirit vanishes back into the stars : Johnny - (looks at the audeince) Well, you don't see that on Animal Planet. In Rafiki's tree : Rafiki - well that's that. No more time to finish the story. : Rae, Teresa and Zazu - What? : Zazu - Why? : Rafiki - you have that important business with Simba. Surely you are do back now. : Zazu - He probably needed his diaper changed, I'll catch up to him later. : Rafiki - to late (he points behind Zazu) he already caught up with you. : Zazu - (sees Simba) Sire : Simba - Hello Zazu, I'm here for my diaper changed : Zazu - (nervous) : Rae - hey boys : Benny - Hey Rae, hey Teresa, What are you two doing in Rafiki's tree? : Teresa - Rafiki was tell how you guys meet Johnny. : Johnny - (sighs) a story fit for a king or two : Leo - Johnny, no more gloating, please? : Simba - go on Rafiki, finish the story : Rafiki - very good Simba Johnny is talking with Benny and the others : Leo - So, Johnny, what is this about you being a king, anyways? : Johnny - Well, I was gonna be king of the jungle, but, like i said. That's all in the past. : Benny - Well, what happened to change all that? : Johnny - I really don't wanna talk about it. : Kairel - Come on, Johnny. It's alright. : Bruma - We're your friends. You can tell us anything. : Johnny - sorry, but it's just to painful. : Benny - Now, Johnny, I know from experience that the past can hurt. But, maybe if you just talk it out with us, it'll help to ease the pain. Did something bad happen? : Johhny - Yeah. Something really bad. : Panthy - What happened? : Johnny - my father died. : Xiro - Why that... ... That's so sad for you, little guy. : Benny - We're all very sorry, Johnny. Is there anything we can do for you? : Johnny - Thanks, guys, but i think you've done enough. : Dagnino - Now, Johnny, you should be grateful that we've taken the time to help you cope with your past! : Panthy - and we'll also be there to help you get your future back. : Johnny - But, how can i go back? I'm not who i used to be. : Benny - You are who you choose to be, Johnny. If you wanna stay here and live the rest of your life without worry, that's fine by us. But, if you wanna go back, go ahead. Either way, you know we'll be there for you. : Johnny - Thanks. You guys are the best. I'd better go talk to Simba about this. He's been stressing about this for a long time. He might explode! : Benny - *chuckles* good idea, Johnny. During the battle scence : Scar - Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death! : Simba - We are. : Kairel - *gasps* Johnny? : Sarabi - It's not true! Tell me it's not true! : Johnny - It's true. : Scar - You see? He admits it! Murderer! : Simba - No! It was an accident! : Scar - If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! It's youre fault he's dead! Do you deny it? : Simba - No. : Scar - Then, you're guilty! : Simba - No! I'm not a murderer! : Scar - And you, Jondugu, were in this too! Mufasa took you in and this is how you repay him? : Johnny - What are you talking about? : Scar - Mufasa never told you that you were adopted, did he? He didn't think you could handle the burden. : Johnny - So, Mufasa really wasn't my father? : Sarabi - I'm sorry, Jon. We don't know what happened to your real parents. We took you in and cared you as our own. We didn't want you to find out. : Scar - And you wanted to get revenge on your adopted father for lying to you! : Johnny - No, that's not true! : Scar - Simba and Jondugu, you're in trouble again! But, this time, Daddy isn't here to save you! And now, everyone knows why! While fighting the hyenas : Benny - *growls* Come and get some! (swats three hyenas) : Leo - Alright com'n! Com'n! Take that, ya mangy hyenas! (punches two hyenas) : (Xiro smacks another hyena) : Dagnino - What's that? You want more? (winds up) KABAAM!!! (punches a whole row of hyenas as they scream the famous Goofy hollar) : (the hyenas retreat) : Xiro - Yeah! Go on! Run, ya cowards! Simba and Johnny have Scar cornered atop Pride Rock. : Simba - Murderer! : Scar - Simba! Jondugu! please! Please have mercy! i beg you! : Johnny - You don't deserve to live! : Scar - Simba, i am family. It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea. : Simba - Why should we believe you? Everything you ever told us was a lie. : Scar - What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle? : Simba - No, Scar. We're not like you. Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin When two peasant children run out into the street in front of Prince Achmed :Achmed - Out of my way you filthy brats! (pulls back whip ready to strike) :Aladdin - (rushes in front of the children and blocks Achmed's whip and snatches it in the process) Hey! If I were as rich as you, I can afford some manners. (tosses the whip back to Achmed) : Leo - Yeah, you can't just go and attack innocent children like that! Who the heck to you think you are? : Achmed - I'll teach you some manners. (pushes Leo and Aladdin in the mud) : (The crowd laughs at them as Rae and Benny run over to help Leo up) : Kairel - Leo! :Benny - Leo are you okay? : Leo - Yeah, I'm fine, Benny, but it's not every day you get see a horse with two rear ends. Upon entering the Cave of Wonders : Leo - Com'n guys. If my parents are anywhere, they must be in there. : Rae - Right, Leo. : Johnny - (looking scared) Uh, I'm just gonna wait out here where it's safe, okay? I'm allergic to pain...I get a skin rash everytime I go inside a tiger's mouth...I break out in hives with I touch enchated things. You know how it is-- : Bruma - You're coming too! Aladdin finds the Lamp : Aladdin - This is it? : Leo - Not quite. Have a look at this. : Benny - (picks up a red brooch with gold trimmings and a double faced Lionheart Logo) That's odd. I wonder why it did't set off any traps. : Leo - I don't know, but I think we better hang onto it just in case : (Benny hands the brooch to Rae.) : Aladdin - This is what we came all the way down here to-- (looks down and sees Abu break free of Carpet's hold and lunge toward the jewel) : Aladdin and Benny - (simultaneously) ABU!!! NO!!! : (Abu grambs the jewel.) : Cave of Wonders - INFIDELS!!! : Abu - Uh-oh! : Johnny - Oh crud! I knew something like this was gonna happen! : Cave of Wonders - You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light..of...DAY!!! (the cave starts to shake as fire explodes from the rock and the water turns into lava) : Leo - OH CRUD!!! : Dagnino - BLASTED MONKEY!!! Everyone wakes up after being sealed in the cave : (Xiro and Dagnino help Benny up) : Xiro - Benny are you okay? : Benny - (disoriented) I'm okay. : Johnny - I knew something like this was gonna happen...except I was expecting more. : Benny - Johnny's you're fine. It's just a few scrapes and bruises. : Johnny - I don't know, Benny. I think I heard my spine crack. : Benny - Oh, then I guess you would be standing, which means you won't be able to eat. : Johnny - (stands up) I'm okay! : Kairel - Wait! Where's Leo? : (Leo's voices is heard muffled. Kairel sees that she's sitting on Leo's face. In alarm, she gets up) : Kairel - Sorry, Leo, but you should have said something. : Leo - I did, but I guess you must not have heard me from when I was under your massive butt! After Genie finishes singing "Friend Like Me" : Johnny - *looks at the audience* Ha! Let's see them do that on Phineas and Ferb. After Jasmine scolds the Sultan, Prince Ali and Jafar : Sultan - Oh dear! : Johnny - Well, that went well. Who's hungry? : Benny - (has his paw on his head in annoyance) Johnny! For goodness sake! When Deathwing transforms into a dragon Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae - Ooh...crud! Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with the Lion of Oz After the Witch captures Xiro, Kairel, Bruma and Panthy. : Witch - Maybe I'll let them go, if we can come to an arrangement. : Johnny - (pulls out a canned soft drink) Oh boy. : Lion - Why don't I like the sound of that? : Witch - It's really quite simple. : Johnny - (pop the top) Here it comes. : Witch - Bring me the Flower of Oz! : Johnny - (looks at the viewers) Thank you and good night. When the witch shows up and scolds Lion for "frittering away time" : Whimzic - It's true what they say: The Wicked Witch of the West is despicable. : Witch - THE EAST!!! THE EAST!!! : Leo - Alright! Alright! Sheesh! : Blitz - Ooh! Touchy, touchy, touchy. : Witch - And I'm much more despicable than my sister! : Rae and Teresa - (simultaneously) Oh, get over yourself! When everyone stops at the river and Silly hears something. : Silly - Oh no! A waterfall?!? : Benny, Leo, Dagnino and Teresa - (simultaneously) OH CRUD!!! Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast When Heath Lynx unexpectedly arrives at France, stars and a moon swirling around his head. Heath - (woozily) Star light--star bright--(he shakes his head and returns to his own self) Hey, where am I? How did I get here? (He turns and sees the team) YIPES!! (He hides back into the bushes) Are those guys following me? (He turns his attention to Gaston. He chuckles mischievously) Let's see if that guy can beat Benny into bits. This I gotta see. Gaston - Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things...like me! (The bimbettes, who are looking on, sigh. Belle has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud) Gaston - The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking. Belle - Gaston, you are positively primeval. Gaston - (Putting his hand around her shoulders) Why thank you, Belle. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies? Belle: Maybe some other time. Bimbette 1: What's wrong with her? Bimbette 2: She's crazy! Bimbette 3: He's gorgeous! Rae: (Comes to retrieve Belle) I'm sorry, Mister Gaston, but Belle is currently busy right now. Belle - I'm afraid she's right, Gaston. I have to get home and help my father. Good-bye. Lefou: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get! (Gaston and Lefou laugh heartily.) Belle - Don't you talk about my father that way! Gaston - Yeah, don't talk about her father that way! (He conks Lefou on the head.) Dagnino - (scoffs) Jerks. Belle - My father's not crazy! He's a genius! (Explosion in background. Belle and the team hurry to the house. Gaston and Lefou continue laughing) Heath - I can't believe he let them get away like that! No matter. I'll talk some sense into him. (Kids throws a heavy ball in the air and the ball landed on Heath, causing him to knock out cold) Ha-cha-chaa...